Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a crimping hand tool.
Description of Related Art
Existing cable wires and cable connectors are commonly used for signal transmission such as network line and RJ45 connector for transmitting network signal as well as telephone line and RJ11 connector for transmitting telephone signal and so on. In order to connect wires to the needed equipment, the terminal end of the wires are generally connected to a corresponding connecting housing to form a cable connector. At this time, it is necessary to use a particular wire crimping tool to connect and fix the wire and the connecting housing together.